


Stringi le mie mani fino all'infinito

by MizuOcean



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuOcean/pseuds/MizuOcean
Summary: Quella notte non volevolasciarlo. Ammesso che ci sia mai stato un momento in cui abbia voluto lasciarlo. Ormai la paura di ciò che provavo per lui l'avevo superata. Che senso ha scappare dai propri sentimenti quando questi si ripresentano puntualmente come pugni nello stomaco?





	Stringi le mie mani fino all'infinito

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! Questa è la mia prima Fan Fiction sui MetaMoro che scrivo, siate clementi!  
> L’ispirazione mi è venuta dopo aver visto il video della Rai1 dove seguivano Ermal e Fabrizio nell(a)e loro stanz(a)e d’albergo durante l’Eurovision u.u Quei due regalano materiale per FF come se non ci fosse un domani e forse nemmeno se ne rendono conto. Detto questo, spero che vi piaccia! :3 
> 
> P.S. Ho provato a scrivere un po’ in romanaccio ma non essendo romana, potrei aver fatto degli errori.

«Aspetta.»

Ermal si voltò e quando i suoi occhi stanchi si riversarono nei miei, mi si strinse la gola.

«Che c'è, Fabrì?» La sua voce bassa spezzò il silenzio nel corridoio dell'hotel.

Persi per un istante la memoria. Che cosa dovevo dirgli? Perché l'ho fermato? Perché nel momento esatto in cui mi ha guardato, ho perso ogni sicurezza?

«Te devo ridà la giacca.» Allungai il braccio verso di lui in maniera brusca, come se avessi fretta di andare chissà dove quando in realtà non volevo andare da nessuna parte senza di lui.

«Ah, giusto.» Annuì e afferrò la giacca blu che mi aveva prestato. Lanciò un sospiro, lo sguardo basso. Sembrava terribilmente stanco.

Ma che stavo a fà? Dovevo dire qualcosa.

«Senti, Ermal...» Sollevai ciuffi di capelli che mi cadevano davanti agli occhi e soppesavo le parole che mi ronzavano scomposte nella testa. Vidi i suoi occhi assottigliarsi come a volermi studiare.

Quella notte non volevo _lasciarlo_. Ammesso che ci sia mai stato un momento in cui abbia voluto lasciarlo. Ormai la paura di ciò che provavo per lui l'avevo superata. Che senso ha scappare dai propri sentimenti quando questi si ripresentano puntualmente come pugni nello stomaco? Avevo paura di soffrire? Sì. Avevo paura che ciò compromettesse negativamente la nostra amicizia? _Tremendamente_ sì. Avevo paura di perderlo? Non osavo nemmeno pensarci. Ma no, non avevo paura di ciò che provavo, perché l'amore che provavo per lui, era un _dono._

«Posso entrare? Voglio vedè un po' se c’hai qualcosa da prestarme anche per domani. Non voglio sentirmi dire ancora una volta che me vesto da _“pescatore”_.» Credo mi uscì una risata nervosa.

«Che palle, Fabrì! Prendi ciò che ti pare ma evita i pantaloni perché sono più alto.» Alzò il tono della voce e aprì la porta della sua stanza.

Adoravo perfino le frecciatine che mi lanciava, il bastardo.

L’oscurità della stanza ci avvolse. Le sagome erano delineate dalla luce che proveniva dalla finestra. Il quattordicesimo piano regalava una vista mozzafiato di Lisbona. Ermal accese la lampada sul comodino a fianco al letto. Potei notare come molte delle sue cose erano sparse ovunque con noncuranza e c’era da meravigliarsi sapendo quanto lui fosse così pignolo. Del resto, con la frenesia di quei giorni, non c’era da biasimarlo. La mia stanza era in condizioni forse peggiori.

Meta adagiò la giacca blu sullo schienale della poltrona, poi prese a spogliarsi. Non era la prima volta che capitava. Ci siamo spogliati e cambiati nei camerini, nelle stanze d’albergo e perfino quando uno dei due rimaneva a dormire a casa dell’altro. Nulla di strano se non fosse che, alla vista della sua pelle nuda, mi _tremavano_ i polsi. Avrei voluto sfiorargli la schiena, tracciare con le dita delle note immaginarie, comporre musica sulla sua pelle, realizzare il brano migliore di tutta la mia vita. Affondare le mani nell’abisso dei suoi capelli, _perdermici._

«Oh, bè? Cosa hai deciso di fare, Bizio? L’armadio è dietro di te.»

Quando mi ridestai dalle mie stupide fantasie, mi accorsi che Ermal aveva già indossato il pigiama: un pantalone grigio e una t-shirt bianca. Dovevo proprio sembrava un coglione mentre me ne stavo lì, al centro della stanza, a fissarlo come ipnotizzato dalla sua bellezza così _pura_ e _disarmante._ Gli diedi le spalle, aprii l’armadio e iniziai a frugare tra le sue camice senza nemmeno osservarle. Ci misi più tempo del dovuto a scegliere qualcosa che in quel momento non m’interessava affatto, perché avvertii Ermal avvicinarsi dietro di me, sfiorarmi ed allungare un braccio sopra la mia spalla nell’afferrare una giacca bianca dal suo guardaroba.

«Provati questa.» Teneva aperta la giacca tra le mani e mi aiutò a infilarmela. Mi voltai in direzione dello specchio. Lui mi stava accanto ad osservare il mio riflesso, compiaciuto.

«Che ne pensi, ti piaccio così?» Gli sorrisi attraverso lo specchio, provocandolo.

«Tu sei sempre bello, Fabrì. Ti vesti solo un po’ ‘na merda.» Scosse la testa e adoravo come i suoi capelli ondeggiarono. «Per fortuna che ci penso io a te.» Concluse, con fare canzonatorio.

Risi di gusto e mi voltai incrociando il suo sguardo. Una luce azzurrina proveniente dalla finestra gli accarezzava la pelle. «Grazie per il complimento, e per la giacca». Il silenzio ci accompagnò per qualche istante. Il sorriso di Meta si affievolì, lo sguardo si abbassò e i denti morsero l’angolo del labbro inferiore.

«Che c’hai, Ermal? Non sembri essere solo stanco. Cosa ti tormenta?»

Meta incrociò le braccia al petto, fece spallucce e guardò altrove. «Domani. È la finale, Fabrì. Lo so che la vittoria più grande è essere qui con te, aver trovato il calore della gente che non ci aspettavamo di trovare, aver lasciato un messaggio importante nel cuore di chi ci ha ascoltato, ma non posso far a meno di pensare a quel palco che tutto a un tratto mi fa _tremare_ le gambe. Non posso far a meno di pensare all’idea che potremmo vincere o di finire tra gli ultimi classificati. Per non parlare delle cazzate che potrebbero fare le giurie nell’assegnare i punti!»

Tra le paure e le ansie che condividevamo, io provavo il dolore di dovermi separare da lui dopo lunghi e fantastici – per quanto sfrenati – dieci giorni. Non è facile ricominciare la tua vita senza Ermal Meta, o almeno non lo è per me. Lui non è solo la mia ispirazione, la mia ventata d’aria fresca, lui è la mia luce, il mio ritorno alla vita, è la canzone più bella che abbia mai ascoltato.

«Te dico ‘na cosa, stamme a sentì. Il nostro obiettivo l’abbiamo già raggiunto, Ermal. Abbiamo vinto nel momento esatto in cui ci siamo incontrati e abbiamo deciso di scrivere musica insieme, e niente potrà superare una vittoria simile. Quindi, cosa importa come andrà domani? Nun te preoccupà, capì?» Allungai una mano per accarezzargli i capelli, poi scesi sulla sua guancia, la mandibola, il collo, la spalla, il braccio, le dita. Una _lentezza_ quasi studiata.

Ermal mi si buttò letteralmente al collo ed io ricambiai stringendolo per i fianchi. Sentii il suo sospiro caldo mentre nascondeva il viso sulla mia spalla.

«Grazie, Bizio.» Sussurrò, così come poco prima, in ascensore, quando senza aspettarmelo, adagiò il mento sulla mia spalla e pronunciò quel _“Bizio”_ che avevo iniziato ad amare. Dovetti ringraziare il fatto di stropicciarmi gli occhi in quel momento per nascondere l’imbarazzo.

«Inoltre…» Aggiunse, «Ho paura che tu possa scivolare sul palco e non voglio fare figure de merda per colpa tua.»

«Che gran bastardo che sei.» Ci lasciammo andare entrambi in una risata e lo sentii rilassarsi.

In quel momento capii che avrei voluto proteggerlo _per sempre_. Essere come la luna per il suo spirito da lupo, confortarlo nelle notti in cui avrebbe voluto urlare la sua rabbia e la sua tristezza. Difenderlo dai ricordi e dalle guerre che nascondeva nell'armadio, sotto la pelle. Dirgli che mi avrebbe sempre trovato _“nella tasca destra in alto”_ quando le ferite avrebbero ripreso a fargli male. Ricordargli che eravamo entrambi due _sopravvissuti_ e che la nostra unione era predestinata.

Quando ci staccammo dall’abbraccio, di nuovo silenzio tra di noi. Un silenzio che non gravava, respiri che erano come carezze e sguardi come parole. Ecco che mi ritornò alla mente cosa volevo dirgli quando l’ho fermato nel corridoio, un pensiero che era rotolato in fondo nella mia mente, colto dall’esitazione e dallo stordimento che lo sguardo di Ermal alle volte mi provocava.

«Vieni a stare da me a Roma quando _l’Eurovision_ sarà finito. Un solo giorno. Ho voglia di entrare in sala registrazione, di scrivere nuove canzoni, nuova musica, e di farlo con te. Che ne pensi? Potrebbe uscì fori ‘na cosa bella, eh?»

Ermal inclinò il viso di lato e scosse la testa per scansare due ricci che gli coprivano gli occhi. Si umettò le labbra e parve rifletterci su per qualche istante. «Sì, dai. Penso sia una buona idea. Accetto molto volentieri.» Un sorriso diede colore al suo viso ed io capii che stavo per beccarmi l’ennesima _provocazione._

«Accidenti, Fabrizio. Proprio non riesci a stare senza di me, vero?»

«No, non ci riesco.» La voce mi uscì come un soffio.

Azzerai totalmente quei pochi centimetri che ci dividevano. La mia mano si posò sulla sua guancia e mi resi conto di stare per compiere un’azione dalla quale non sarei mai potuto tornare indietro e che non avevo nessuna intenzione di fermarmi. Caddi sulle sue labbra e ogni pensiero nella mia testa si disintegrò. C’era solo lui e le sue mani sulla mia schiena, le labbra esitanti colte di sorpreso che si concessero alle mie poco a poco. Non c’era paura, non c’erano rumori, né tanto meno lo scorrere del tempo, ma solo contatto, il bisogno di cercarsi e di infine _trovarsi._

Quando mi distaccai Ermal aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi.

«Va a dormì, va!» Gli arruffai i capelli e non mi spiego il perché gli dissi una cosa simile dopo averlo baciato per la prima volta. Avevo ancora er core che me scoppiava in petto.

«Resta qui.» Ermal mi blocco per un polso quando mi vide muovere un passo lontano da lui. «Mi addormenterò facilmente se ti sento vicino.» Suonò quasi come una supplica.

Un vociare, o per meglio dire una serie di schiamazzi proveniente dal corridoio, s’intromise tra di noi. Riconobbi le voci di Andrea, Paolo e Roberto fare un casino della madonna sotto l’effetto di una sbronza non da poco. Risi istintivamente e mi resi conto che se fossi uscito in quel momento dalla stanza di Ermal, avrei dovuto subirmi i loro sorrisi sardonici e battute _allusive_. Ero convinto che ormai loro sapessero.

«Resto tutto il tempo che vuoi.»

Salì sul letto, spense la lampada sul comodino e si adagiò sotto le coperte. Prima di seguirlo, mi tolsi la giacca perché se l’avessi stropicciata, mi avrebbe torturato per giorni. Mi stesi accanto a lui, gli occhi di Ermal si chiusero e il suo respiro si fece sottile. Era così bello da mancarmi il fiato ed ebbi voglia di cantare per lui, che la mia voce fosse come un abbraccio caldo, che lo guidasse verso un sonno fatto di sogni sereni e di lupi _._  

_«_ _Aspetta qui per un minuto e stringi le mie mani fino all’infinito._ _»_

Ed è ciò che feci, intrecciando una mano con la sua e baciandolo sulle labbra, poi agli angoli della bocca, fino a salire sugli zigomi.

_«_ _Che se ti guardo io non ci credo che da domani sarà tutto cambiato e non ci vedremo più._ _»_

Infine, gli baciai le palpebre chiuse, certo, che per noi due, il domani ci sarebbe stato e che l’avrei rivisto, _sempre._

_«_ _Quando infondo l’eternità per me sei tu._ _»_


End file.
